Digisona
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: When the MetaDigiZone imprison all heroes in this strange new world, eight Digimon must use their powerful Digisona spirits to end this madness once and for all. Rated M for nudity, just on the safe side. RenaGuil, PataGato, AguBiyo, VeeMeiko and human pairings inside.
1. Arrest and Awakening

Chapter 1: Arrest and awakening

'Someone has meddled in all universes of the Digital World and the Real World. A nasty piece of work has made a new universe between all realities. The heroes and heroines of each world want to investigate this new dimension called the MetaDigiZone only to be captured and arrested and put into cells. What's worse... the Digimon all lost their abilities to Digivolve, leaving them unable to fight back. Now this creep has captured them all and began to do something horrible. Which is why you eight are the last hope.'

Hearing the voice, Guilmon woke up in a strange cell, where he saw in front of the bar doors stood two female Digimon, alongside a pointy noise digimon wearing a black suit who was sitting at a desk.

Guilmon rushed to the door and held onto the bars as he called out. "What is this? Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are in the Velvet Room. Right now, you must 'rehabilitate' to avoid forthcoming ruin." One of the female digimon said.

"Either save the worlds or yourself, you must be judged." The other woman added.

"We shall meet again, little one, and we'll do some business." The pointy nose Digimon told Guilmon, before all began to fade, causing Guilmon to try and call out, to question what was happening, only to find himself losing consciousness.

"Hey... hey! Are you alright?" A voice eventually asked as Guilmon began to awaken.

Unsure how long he had been unconscious, Guilmon opened his eyes to see himself in a new cell block, but found he was not alone, to which there was an amber reptilian Digimon looking at him with worry, which changed to some relief as he saw Guilmon awaken.

"That was a relief. Are you alright?" The Digimon asked, his question causing Guilmon to nod and ask as he sat up. "I'm alright. You?"

"Yeah, same here, though I Don't know where we are. I was with Tai and the Digidestined earlier before we were ambushed, then the next thing I know, I was here." The amber reptilian Digimon said, some worry filling him at the unknown state of his friends, only to then realize he hadn't made his introductions known.

"Oh, I'm Agumon." Agumon said with a continued kindness, before he asked. "You?"

"Guilmon." Guilmon replied, before he explained his situation, telling Agumon. "The Tamers and I were investigating this as well, but we were captured here as well."

Concerned for Guilmon and his friends, Agumon remained with his own worries, worried for Tai, his friends and loved ones, where Agumon then approached the cell's bars and gave them a little shake.

"So how the heck are we supposed to get out of here?" Agumon questioned, his concerning side getting the better of him as he called to the darkness. "Hey, let us out! What is this all about?"

At Agumon's bellowing, a set of armoured guards emerged from the shadows, staring down at the Digimon.

Concerned for their wellbeing and the state of their friends, Guilmon approached the bars, worry filling him as he asked. "This is not good. Who are you lot? Are you all Digimon?"

"Shadow Digimon we are. You lot are intruding on our world. Therefore the penalty is immediate deletion." One of the knights said in a cold and emotionless reply, his words shocking Agumon and Guilmon.

"Say what!?" Both Digimon said together.

"No one's allowed to enter as they please in the Overlord's castle." The guard informed, watching carefully as the second unlocked the door, making sure their captives didn't try to fight back.

Confused and further worries, Agumon tried to explain himself. "What are you're saying? We came here to investigate what is happening to the Digital World and we ended up here."

"Our Overlord will merge all the Digital Worlds with the MetaDigiZone and vanquish all the males and enslave all the females." The first guard said, pointing his spear at Guilmon. "Starting with you."

Still in worry for himself, but knowing his Tamer was in danger, Guilmon questioned. "What about Takato? What have you done to him and the others?"

"Bring the humans. They should see their Digimon die." The first guard commanded, seeming to have superiority over his comrade, who nodded, before two more guards emerged from the shadows, holding the chained forms of Tai Kamiya and Takato Matsuki.

"Tai!" Agumon called in concern for his partner and best friend.

"Takato!" Guilmon let out with a matching worry, no longer caring about himself, but to the fate of his Tamer.

Struggling in his restraints, Tai glared at the knights as he questioned. "What is this about?!"

"Why is this so called Overlord doing this, and what he has done to our friends?" The brunette then followed up.

"And what have you done to Rika and the others?" Takato added, showing his concern for his friends.

"Anyone who dares transpath on our lord's castle will be brought to death. Your friends are here in this Prison Castle but on different floors, where each one will meet the same fate as these two!" The main guard said, where he pinned Guilmon against the wall, while the second knocked Agumon to the floor, restraining the duo.

At seeing their Digimon in pain, Takato lost it a little.

"Stop it!" He yelled, looking at his Digimon, where he called. "Guilmon, you must Digivolve to save Agumon!"

"Forget it. In this world, Digivolution is sealed. Your Digimon cannot Digivolve in this new world." The lead knight informed, continuing to press Guilmon's being to the wall.

"Start with the orange one." He then commanded, the command causing Tai to shake frantically in fear as he cried out. "Agumon!"

"Stop this!" Takato and Guilmon then called out, not wanting to see anybody suffer.

"What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch?" A voice all too familiar to Guilmon then said in the red dino Digimon's head, where it then said. "Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing."

"Gallantmon? Is that you? But how...?" Guilmon questioned as he looked away, while Tai and Takato look at him with confusion.

"Why is Guilmon talking to himself?" Takato asked curiously.

"Was saving Takato and the others a mistake or is that your solid resolve?" Gallantmon's voice said in Guilmon's head, his words causing Guilmon to say. "No... I still want to save my friends. I don't want anyone dying!"

"Very well. I have heeded your resolve." Gallantmon's voice said, before a pain enter Guilmon's head, where the Hazard Digimon screamed in pain, before Gallantmon's voice said to him. "Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I... Thou who art to perform all sacrilegious acts to thine own justice! Call upon me, and release thy rage! Show the power of Hazard. Show your vow to protect others!"

At Gallantmon's call, Guilmon then yelled, power coursing through his entire being as a huge gust of wind engulfed around those him, forcing the guards to cease their attention on Tai, Takato and Agumon, where all directed it on stopping the Hazard Digimon.

As the winds began to die down, Takato was unsure of the status of his partner, unsure if the winds indicated a good or a bad omen.

"Guilmon?" He asked, wondering the state of his partner, where he saw Guilmon seemed to be alright, only as Guilmon rose his head, it revealed an eye mask covered his eyes, one in shape and appearance similar to what Gallantmon wore on the helm of his helmet.

Surprised himself, Tai asked. "A mask? Where did that come from?"

"What is this?" Guilmon questioned as he touched the mask, feeling around the sides, before deciding to remove it, only to find the mask was now part of him.

No matter how hard he pulled, the mask remained stuck to his face.

"Garh! I can't... I can't take it off! Get off!" Guilmon yelled, starting to panic and lose his composure, where Takato quickly called. "Guilmon, don't force yourself, you might rip it off your face and hurt yourself!"

But Guilmon was too lost in his panic to hear his Tamer's warning as he tried to pull the mask off with all his might, before he yelled in great pain as he tore the mask off, ripping it away from his head and leaving his eyes covered in blood.

However, pushing past the obvious pain he was in, Guilmon then rose with a glare, a resolving glare, and before anybody could react the blood turned to fire, before Guilmon's entire being was engulfed in red flames, stunning everyone.

Watching on, all were awestruck as the flames soon dispersed, revealing Guilmon's form, only there were many noticeable changes within his appearance, which included his size, where he stood on more positioned feet and looked to be taller, now an inch taller than Renamon, while he also looked more mature.

No longer was he technically naked, for Guilmon was now cast in a red overcoat, which was the same crimson as Gallantmon's cape.

His shoulders were cast in Gallantmon's arm shields, an orange shirt covered his muscular chest and white pants covered his lower region, while behind the new Guilmon stood the ghostly transparent figure of Gallantmon.

Shocked at Guilmon's new form, the guards all drew their weapons, sensing a great power within the Hazard Digimon, as did Agumon, who could only let out. "What the heck? What just happened to you?"

"Impossible! Digivolution should been sealed." The commanding knight pointed out, before questioning. "What is this power?"

"You charged us for a crime we did not commit, sealed our powers, kidnapped and imprisoned us, punished us for no reason and now you try to threaten my friends and allies. Whoever this Overlord is, he's scum and he won't have his way with our worlds!" Guilmon declared as he glared at the guards. "You call us villains when it was you who are the true villains. Now I'm mad! I am really mad! And now... YOU WILL PAY! IN THE NAME OF GALLANTMON, PERISH! SHIELD OF THE JUST!"

With his mighty call, the combined might that was Guilmon and Gallantmon then rose their shield together, where a mighty blast was released, wiping out all the guards in a single and devastating attack, leaving Tai, Takato and Agumon unharmed.

But despite their lives no longer in danger, Tai was still in awe, where he asked. "Whoa... How did he do this?"

"I am the rebel's soul that lies within you, Guilmon. I shall give you the power you need. I am your Digisona now." Gallantmon said to the Guilmon and the group.

Unsure of what his partner was presented with, Takato asked. "A Digisona?"

"A Digisona are, in other words, 'a mask'. An armour of the heart while confronting enemies in this new world. Call upon me anytime you want. And your fighting powers will be freed too. Good luck saving your friends" Gallantmon said as he slowly vanished, retaking the form of the mask upon Guilmon's face once again.

Feeling the mask back upon him, Guilmon then set his claws upon it, finding it much more easier to take the mask off, where he looked at it, feeling Gallantmon's power within.

"Well, at least this time I don't have to bleed. But I do feel more stronger again. Thanks, Gallantmon." Guilmon said, placing the mask back upon his face.

"Guilmon, that was amazing!" Takato called, pride filling the Tamer as he then said. "So even if we cannot Digivolve or Biomerge in this world, we can depend on this Digisona for the time being."

"Looks like it, but what's with these clothes?" Guilmon asked as he looked himself over. "And why did my body change too?"

"Never mind that." Agumon said in reply, before confessing. "That was pretty neat. I wish I had a Digisona too."

"We should worry about that later, Agumon. Right now, saving the others and our friends is our top priority." Tai pointed out.

"You're right. We should join forces." Takato then said, remembering Rika, Renamon and his friends were still in danger, where he faced Tai and Agumon and made his introductions. "My name is Takato Matsuki, and I know for a fact you're Tai Kamiya."

"How did you...?" Tai began to ask, only to be silenced when they all heard screams coming from the distance.

"Help! Get us out of here!" A familiar voice called out, before another panicked voice followed. "What's going on here? Get us out!"

"That's Matt and Gabumon!" Agumon said in alarm, just before a girl screaming followed as she let out her plea. "Help!"

"Suzie? Oh boy this is bad." Takato commented, his concerns matched by Guilmon who declared. "We need to rescue the others and find out what the heck is going on so we can put a stop to this and get things the way they are supposed to be."

Agreeing with Guilmon, all rushed down the halls, following the cries of their friends, hoping the worst hadn't befallen them.


	2. Agumon's and Patamon's Awakening

Chapter 2: Agumon's and Patamon's Awakening

Tai, Takato, Agumon and Guilmon rushed towards the cells where Matt and Suzie's calls for help were heard.

However, though concerned for his friends, Takato couldn't help but take a good look at Guilmon's new form, still amazed by the changes and what other powers resided within his partner.

"So you and Gallantmon became one without Biomerging to me?" Takato asked, having to then admit. "That is impressive."

"Maybe so, but it does change my body a lot." Guilmon said, still getting used to his new form, which caused Takato to smile and comment. "Well the coat and mask suit you."

At Takato's words, Guilmon smiled, glad his friend liked the new outfit that came with his power, while knowing with Takato's help he would eventually get used to and master his powers.

Continuing down the halls, the four soon reached the cell block where Matt, Gabumon, Suzie and Lopmon were found, where Tai, Takato and their Digimon saw their friends cornered by two guards.

"Great. More shadow Digimon guards." Tai said with sarcasm, before calling out to get the attention of his friend and the others. "Matt! Gabumon!"

At the call, all turned, facing the brunette.

"Tai! You're here!" Matt called, relieved to see his friends coming to their aid, feelings Gabumon shared as he looked upon Agumon and added. "Agumon, you made it!"

"Takato! You came!" Suzie followed up, joy filling her at seeing the leader of the Tamers, before falling to confusion at the Digimon by his side.

"But who's the Digimon in the red coat next to you?" Suzie asked, looking around. "And where is Guilmon?"

Looking closely at him, Lopmon examined the Digimon, before her eyes widened at the realization of who it was.

"Is that...? No... Guilmon is that you?" Lopmon questioned, her call leaving Suzie stunned, before she added with awe. "What happened to your body? Why are you all big and clothed now?"

"Er... it's a long story" Guilmon said, not wanting to go too deep into details when their friends were still in danger.

"Bottom line is we came to help." Agumon then informed.

"Not so fast!" The first guard said to them, both drawing their blades and facing Tai, Agumon, Takato and Guilmon, where the leader of the group added with authority in his tone. "The overlord demands that we send this Lopmon to the holding room for testing while the male digimon are to be disposed of"

"Why?" Takato questioned, still confused by their motives, where he then followed up by asking. "And what do you want to use Lopmon for?"

"He is capturing all female Digimon and then enslaving them to his will. All those who defy him will perish." The other guard said in reply.

"So this Overlord is a pervert for brainwashing female digimon to do his bidding? That's nuts!" Gabumon said, disgusted by the actions of their new enemy.

"Nuts maybe. But enslaving girls against their own will is unforgivable." Matt added with an equal disgust in his voice.

"No! You won't take Lopmon away from me!" Suzie cried out desperately and with fear, holding Lopmon close to her being.

"Submit the one called Lopmon to us, or the Gabumon dies!" The guard threatened, pinning Gabumon to the floor, where he put an axe to Gabumon's neck.

"Stop! Leave Gabumon alone!" Matt called out, hating to see his partner suffering, feelings all shared, namely Agumon, who clenched his fist, angered and willing to do anything to save his best friend, no matter the cost.

"You've kept me waiting enough." A voice suddenly rang in Agumon's head, before a great pain began to fill his mind, causing Agumon to yell in pain and clutch his head.

"You seek courage, am I correct? Then let's form a pact. Since you have been a courageous Digimon already, why not hoist the flag and save our friends from this overlord?" The voice then asked, its voice familiar to Agumon, who groaned as he asked. "WarGreymon... why is your voice...?"

Upon Agumon's cries of pain, concern filling him, Tai faced his partner and asked. "Agumon, what's wrong?"

"I am thou, art thou I! There's no turning back! The helmet of your courage is your flag henceforth!" WarGreymon's voice told Agumon, before a mask, similar to WarGreymon's helmet, appeared on Agumon's face, which amazed the Digidestined and Tamers, while causing Suzie to say. "Now the Agumon has a mask too."

"What can you do? All you can do now is cower in fear and watch!" The guard said as he prepared to finish off Gabumon.

"NO!" Agumon yelled, tearing the mask off his face, spilling his blood before powering up with orange flames, causing all to watch in awe at the sudden power Agumon gained, where the spirit form of WarGreymon appeared behind Agumon, while Agumon took a new form within the inferno.

As the flames cast down, it revealed Agumon's changes, revealing he was taller, now an inch shorter than Tai, but he now wore a yellow leather suit, which had WarGreymon's arm shields mounted upon the shoulders, while the Brave Shield was set firmly on his back.

And around his neck, Agumon wore a short red tie-like scarf, the sight of his changes amazing the Digidestined and Tamers, before Tai let out with awe. "Agumon too?"

"Digisona, hello." Agumon said looking at his body, where he clenched his fists and said with a powerful voice. "Now I've got this power, it's time for payback. Leave my friends alone or suffer my wrath!"

"Then I'll join the fight too. Come, Gallantmon! Digisona!" Guilmon called, taking off his mask and allowing Gallantmon to come bursting through his body and back to surface.

At their changes, as well as sensing their power, the guards got on the offensive.

"Stop them!" The commander yelled as he and his partner rushed to attack.

"Now to end this! Terra Force!" Agumon bellowed back as he and WarGreymon worked as one, gathering their energy into a ball that they rose over their head as it grew to an intense size, before throwing the orb.

"Lightning Joust!" Guilmon followed up with the same mighty voice, where Guilmon and Gallantmon drew the Gram Lance and cast off a blast of thunder, to which the combined power of the two Digimon wiped out the guards, leaving the awestruck forms of Gabumon and Lopmon safe, looking to see that despite their power, Agumon and Guilmon controlled their attacks as to destroy all around them and ensure the safety of their friends.

As the effects of their attacks died down, though safe, confusion fell upon Matt, Gabumon, Suzie and Lopmon, where the blond had to ask. "Agumon, what was that?"

At Matt's question, the spirits of WarGreymon and Gallantmon turned back to their mask forms, which Agumon and Guilmon put on their faces, before Agumon let out his pride, too caught up to answer Matt's question.

"Check me out! I transformed too. Boy this rocks!" Agumon said with a great enthusiasm.

Though Agumon was caught up in his joy, approaching him, Lopmon looked upon Guilmon, where she asked. "Guilmon, what was that? That was definitely Gallantmon just then, but how is it possible?"

"Gallantmon became my Digisona, a powerful being made for this world by the rebel soul within me." Guilmon told Lopmon and the others. "I can call him out by putting my power into the mask I wear now. This is how I can fight in this world without Digivolving."

"That's impressive." Matt commented, wondering which of the other Digimon could have such power within them and what he could do to see if such a power lay dormant within Gabumon.

"The others should be here too. We need to find them, get out of here and..." Tai began to say as he took command, but stopped as all heard screams of pain coming from another room in the distance.

"TK!" Matt cried out as he recognised the pain filled cry, his brotherly instincts consuming him as he began to run toward the noise. "That's TK! Hurry up! He's in trouble!"

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Henry's voice shortly followed, causing Suzie to fill with similar emotions Matt expressed.

"Henry!" Suzie cried out, concerned for her older brother, facing her friends as she stated. "Come on! We've gotta go save them!"

Wasting no time, Tai, Takato and the Digimon made haste, rushing and catching up with Matt, Suzie and their partners, running through the prison in search for the Digidestined of Hope and the tactical genius of the Digimon Tamers.

As they reached the room where the cries and pleas of TK and Henry came from, they discovered it was a torture room, where TK was chained to the ceiling, bleeding to death as he was being whipped by a shadow Digimon, while Henry was chained to a post, begging for the figure to show mercy for the blond, feelings the caged forms of Terriermon and Patamon shared.

"Stop it! Leave TK alone!" Patamon cried out as he shook at the bars with his tiny hands.

"TK!" Matt then called, getting the Digimon's attention, who faced the blond and questioned. "You! How'd you lot get out of your cell?"

"Suzie! You're alright. Takato, you're ok too!" Henry called, relief filling him to see several of his friends and sibling seemingly ok.

But upon seeing his new form, surprised, Terriermon questioned. "Huh? Guilmon, is that you? Why are you and Agumon wearing those bizarre masks and clothes?"

"We'll answer that later. We've got to rescue TK first." Guilmon said in reply.

"Stay where you are!" The shadow Digimon said, cutting in as it glared at TK. "I'll kill him the first step you take!"

"You bastard! Why does this overlord want us killed for something we haven't done?!" Agumon yelled, confusion and anger filling him once again, before Gabumon joined in, adding with a matching tone. "We want to save our worlds, so why are you treating us like criminals!?"

"That is the crime, saving the worlds! The overlord created this world so he can merge them all with the MetaDigiZone where he can rule them all! And you, you dare plan to crush his dreams! Each one of you will die! Starting with this one!" The shadow Digimon bellowed as he rose his whip again, ready to further damage TK's being to the point his body would finally give out.

"TK!" Matt and Tai cried out with absolute concern.

"Patamon... don't forsake yourself! You want to save TK badly. Let us form a pact and we can end this!" Angemon's voice echoed in Patamon's mind, surprising Patamon.

"Angemon? How can...?" The Digimon of Hope began to ask, but stopped as he felt his head fill with pain, screams coming from his mouth as he clutched his head tightly.

Concerned for Patamon's sudden agony, Terriermon asked. "Patamon, what's the matter?"

"Use your feeling of light and call my name! I am thou, art thou I! Let us tear this dark world apart together!" Angemon's voice rang, where the helmet of Angemon appeared over Patamon's head and ears, though it had holes, allowing Patamon's eyes to be seen.

Amazed, Tai let out. "Patamon too?"

"Quick Patamon, use your powers to save TK!" Agumon called, causing Patamon to nod and face the one who had made his friend suffer so much.

"You leave TK ALONE!" Patamon roared, tearing off his mask, allowing the sudden release of light to consume his body, changing him physically and enhancing his power, where the Digimon of Hope emerged from the light, revealing his new form, amazing all who gazed upon him.

Taking in Patamon's form, he was wearing a suit and clothing similar to Angemon's with blue stash around his right arm and left leg, while Angemon's spirit appeared behind him.

And with his newfound power, it broke the cell to bits, freeing the Digimon of Hope, stunning Terriermon, who fell to the floor and could only stare in amazement, watching as Patamon rushed towards the shadow Digimon.

"HAND OF FATE!" Patamon called with might, using Angemon's attack to send a blast of light energy from his fist and into the shadow Digimon, throwing him away from TK and crashing into the wall behind them.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

Guilmon and Agumon followed up as the pair used their signature fireball attacks, destroying the shadow Digimon.

With Patamon defeating the shadow Digimon and their friends saved, Tai and Matt rushed to TK's aid, helping him out of his restraints, while Takato and Suzie freed Henry from his bindings.

"Am I glad to see you. But what happened to Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon?" Henry then asked. "They can use their Digivolutions without Digivolving."

"It's a Digisona. Those who rebel in this new world that the Overlord created, will gain their most trusted Digivolutions to give form and give them power, which allows them to fight in this world." Takato explained in reply, just before looking over and saw TK on the floor, being tended by his friends.

"TK, TK, wake up. I am here." Matt said as TK slowly opened his eyes, his vision filled with the sight of the blond, where he let out with some strain. "M... Matt..."

"Save your strength, TK. We need to take you back so you can heal." Matt soothed, glad to see his brother awake.

"Then allow me to help." Came a friendly voice, where a portal appeared before them and a strange cat-like creature appeared, looking to be the same size as Terriermon and was cast in a black suit, while a black mask covered his head and eyes.

Curious as to who the being was, Terriermon asked. "And who are you?"

"The name is Morganamon, and I am here for an important mission. I seen your three Digimon awakened to the power of Digisonas. Excellent. Just five more and we have our eight to help save the worlds." The cat-like Digimon said in reply.

"And why is this overlord torturing us for something we didn't do?" Lopmon questioned, guessing Morganamon knew the answer.

"He wanted to turn all worlds into a world where all living things won't think for themselves and follow his every whim. And for those who stand against him will be eliminated!" Morganamon said in reply.

"A world where we won't think for ourselves?" Matt questioned, where he then said with defiance. "NO! We cannot allow that!"

"In this world, only those contain Digisonas can fight in this world. This portal will return you all to the Digidestined human world. I got the portal device so we can come back here anytime" Morganamon then told the Digidestined and Tamers.

"Then I need to help TK." Matt said as he and Henry helped TK up.

"And I'll help you. I can contract Hypnos to find a way to help restore all of our worlds while we're at it." Henry added.

"Patamon, you leave TK to Matt, Henry and Suzie. They're in good hands." Morganamon assured, before he then said. "Right now, we need to to rescue Gatomon, Renamon and Biyomon."

"Wait... What's happened to Gatomon?" Patamon asked with concern.

"That guard said the overlord plan to brainwash all female Digimon as his playthings." Agumon informed, concern filling him as he added. "Which means Biyomon might be in peril."

"And Renamon... we've gotta rescue her!" Guilmon followed up.

"I'll show you three the way to the chamber. Tai and Takato, you must get Sora, Kari and Rika out of jail. They are nearby here." Morganamon said.

"Tai, we leave things here to you lot for the time being." Matt said, holding TK close to his body, keeping the Digidestined of Hope up for support. "We'll meet again back at the Real World."

"Alright, we'll meet you guys later." Tai said in reply as Matt and Henry helped carry TK though the portal, where Terriermon, Suzie, Gabumon and Lopmon followed suit, leaving Tai, Takato, Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon.

"We'll catch up as soon as we bust Sora and the others out. Go and help the Digimon." Tai then said, taking command again, where all the Digimon nodded, respecting the Digidestined of Courage and his command.

"You can count on us." Agumon said, before stating. "No one use Biyomon like a plaything!"

"And I will never allow Gatomon to be used like a puppet, not after all the hell she went through with Myostimon!" Patamon added.

"Morganamon, please lead the way. I've got to rescue Renamon before she is turned into a mindless drone." Guilmon said, expressing a great worry for the foxy Digimon.

"Then please, follow me." Morganamon said in reply as she lead the Digimon, while Tai and Takato went off to find the girls.

Can they rescue Renamon, Gatomon and Biyomon before it is too late?


	3. The female awakening

Chapter 3: The Female Awakening

"Hey, is this some kind of joke? Let us out!" Rika demanded as she shook at the bars holding her within, to which the female Tamer was locked up with the Digidestined of Love, Sora Takenouchi, and her friend, Kari Kamiya.

Though concerned for themselves, all three expressed worry for their Digimon, where Sora then asked. "Who is this overlord that those Shadow Digimon work for, and why did they take Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon?"

"Kari! Sora!" All three suddenly heard Tai call, causing all three girls to rush to the cell's bars, where they saw the brunette and the others emerging from the darkness, running up to them.

"Are you alright?" Tai then asked as he grabbed at the bars.

"Tai!" Sora called, joy and hope filling her to see the Digidestined of Courage, where she set her hands on his, smiled and said. "Thank goodness you're safe."

And though she too was happy to see her friends, Rika expressed her emotions in a different way, where she called at him with haste "Hey, Gogglehead, get us out of here! We've got to save our Digimon before it's too late."

"It's alright. Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon are doing the rescuing as we speak." Tai assured, taking his hands off of Sora's as he examined the cell's door. "For now, we need to get you out of here."

"The keys are up on that wall." Kari said, pointing behind her brother to show a set of keys resting on a rusted hook, leaving Tai and Takato wondering why they would just leave the keys unattended, but decided not to think too hard on it, where Takato grabbed the keys, set one in the lock and turned, unlocking and opening the cell.

With the door opened, Sora and Kari hurried to Tai, both hugging him, glad he was alright, feelings the brunette shared for his sibling and the girl he loved, while Rika simply walked out, joining Takato.

"What of the others? Are they ok?" Sora then asked, concerned at the lack of people within their group.

"We just rescued Matt, Gabumon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon and TK." Takato informed, where he then revealed. "The overlord put TK through some seriously harsh torture. He's badly hurt, but TK's tough, and I am sure he'll be fine."

From Takato's reply, concern filled the group, namely Kari, where she questioned with panic. "TK's hurt? What madman are we dealing with here?"

"A sadistic one none the less. He plans to make Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon into thoughtless dolls." Takato then informed, his words a disgust to all, where Rika clenched her hands and declared. "What?! That sicko! We've gotta get out of here and rescue our Digimon! Renamon is my friend, and I don't want to see her turned from a great warrior into some brainless bimbo."

Nodding in agreement, Tai then spoke up as he took command.

"Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon are making their way to the girls in order to make sure they're alright. But we still have to move. There are still others locked up around here. Not to mention we have no idea what other enemies this overlord has recruited." The Digidestined of Couraged added.

"The others are here too? We need to bust them out of here." Sora said in agreement, not wanting to see her friends wind up killed or brainwashed.

"I heard Mimi calling out for help not too far from here." The Digidestined of Love added, before Kari said, giving what information she could. "And from what we could gather, she is locked up with a Digimon named BlackRenamon, whom appears to be Renamon's sister."

From what Kari had said, surprise filled Takato, where he asked. "Renamon has a sister?"

"Yeah, and her body is modified in this world so she has to cover herself when we first see her." Rika said in reply.

"Got it." Tai said with a nod, where the group headed off, but not before Tai removed the keys from the cell's door, thinking they might still be of use, and if not, it was better to be safe than sorry.

-Meanwhile-

During the time Sora, Kari and Rika were held captive, within their own cell, the forms of Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon were in distress, not only were they locked up in a cell of their own, but their hands were all bound, chained up and tied to the roof as to prevent the three from attacking or escaping.

"Hey, what is this? What is going on?" Biyomon cried out, panic filling her voice as she struggled in her restraints, wanting to escape so she could save not only herself, but her friends and Sora.

While Gatomon was thrashing around like Biyomon, Renamon remained in place, knowing it was pointless to fight against their restraints, feeling powerless that she couldn't do anything to protect Rika.

However, the three broke from their worries as a shadow Digimon approached them, unlocking the cell door and entering, where the three glared at the figure, before Gatomon asked. "Who are you, and what have you done with our friends?"

"If any harm has befallen upon Rika, I promise you, you will..." Renamon began to say, her tone of anger and great hostility, which suddenly came to a halt when three other figures emerged from the shadows and entered the cells, stunning the bound Digimon to see the forms of a second Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon, all of whom were wearing skimpy bikinis and had blissful smiles on their faces, seemingly out of it.

Confused and shocked, Gatomon questioned. "Who are they? Are they us?"

At Gatomon's questioning, the guard remained staring at his captives and replied with a stoic voice. "They are what will become of you. You will serve our Master and become one of his many slaves of pleasure."

"What!?" Renamon let out, shock continuing to fill her, before anger emerged as she thrashed around and yelled. "Do we look like some mindless dolls or something?"

"It dosen't matter what you think, you all are nothing but females, fit to serve the Overlord and his desires." The shadow digimon replied cruelly, further offending and angering the girls, where Gatomon yelled. "You shut your mouth! that's not true!"

Their aggression continuing to heighten, Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon began to lose focus on their other thoughts and emotions, until a voice called to them.

"Don't let them get to you!" Patamon's voice called out, where he, Morganamon, Guilmon and Agumon burst into the room, facing the guard as they prepared to fight.

"Agumon!" Biyomon called, relief filling her to see the Digimon of Courage safe, before blushing lightly as she took in Agumon's new form.

"Patamon?" Gatomon let out, she too surprised at his changes. "It's you! That goodness you're safe, but what happened to you?"

"I could say the same about you, Guilmon. What happened?" Renamon said as she too took in Guilmon's new appearance, sensing not only his great power, but there was something inside of her that she found compelling as she remained gazing at Guilmon's body.

"A lot has changed, but we'll explain it all after we bust you out." Guilmon said in reply.

"Hold it right there. Stay where you are!" The guard cut in, drawing his sword and a silver circlet, fitted with a red gem in the centre, from his satchel like what the fake Renamon, Gatomon and Biyomon were wearing.

"One move and I won't hesitate to put them on them without a fight. This circlet I hold is a creation of the overlord, where once placed upon any of these Digimon, they will lose all traces of their identities and wind up as our Master's willing servants, willing to do anything he commands without a second thought." The shadow digimon told Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon, who glared at the guard, angered by the overlord's terrible plans for Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon, as well as the obvious cowardice the guard expressed, using the females as shields to protect himself.

"Is this our punishment for what we did for the past?" Gatomon questioned, feeling saddened with herself, part of her thinking this was because she had sided with Myotismon, feelings Biyomon and Renamon shared, beliving they too were suffering for their own defiance against their partners and friends.

"Don't give up! Think of Kari, Rika and Sora!" Guilmon suddenly called to the three, looking at them with a seriousness as he followed up by saying with might. "Do you want them to be upset? You're not useless sluts! You are proud and powerful Digimon! Remember who you are!"

All girls were stunned at his words, Renamon mostly surprised that Guilmon would come to say something so deep and thoughtful.

But she knew he was right.

"You're right, Guilmon. Letting this overlord scumbag toy with us... What were we thinking?" Renamon questioned, shaking her head clear of all her negative thoughts, remembering why she had been partnered with Rika to begin with and how their bond made them both a great and powerful force.

"Slaves are meant to behave and..." The shadow digimon began to say, but stopped as Renamon cut in.

"Oh, give it a rest, tincan. We're Digimon, not helpless sex dolls!" Renamon said with a fair amount of anger, before losing her temper as she yelled. "This overlord has pissed me off! How dare he thinks of us as just slaves! No matter what, I won't let that fate fall upon me, Rika or anybody! We make our own choices, not some perverted freak."

"My... it has taken you so long to call upon the emotions you hold so deep within yourself." Sakuyamon's voice rang in Renamon's head, where Renamon was about to question as to why she could hear her Biomerged form talking to her, but found a sudden and great pain fill her mind, scraming loudly as the pain resonated through her.

"Tell me, who is going to protect all those you care about if you don't? Forgiving this overlord was never the option, such as the screams of the other you that dwell from within. I am thou, art thou I, we can finally forge a contract..." Sakuyamon's voice told Renamon, who focused, pushing past her headache as to reply.

"I hear you... Sakuyamon..." Renamon then said, lifting her head to reveal that upon her face was Sakuyamon's mask.

But unlike Sakuyamon's, Renamon's mask had clear eyeholes in place of the black markings that the shaman Digimon's mask portrayed, allowing all to see her azure eyes, as well as the determination that flowed within them.

"You're right." Renamon said with a sudden calmness in her voice, getting over her headache, before calling with might. "No more holding back!"

Looking at her, Biyomon and Gatomon were filled with an array of emotions.

Awe, confusion, concern, which caused the Digimon of Love to ask. "Renamon, are you ok? What is the deal with that mask?"

"There you go. Nothing can be achieved by restraining yourself." Sakuyamon's voice said, before Renamon tore herself from her bindings, landing on her feet with a continued grace she was known for.

"Understand? Then I gladly lend you my strength." The voice added, where Renamon, acting on instinct, grabbed at the mask, tearing it from off of her face, where her blood spilled, before flames of purple ran around her being, consuming her form.

As the flames wrapped around Renamon, seemingly highlighting her figure, Agumon, Guilmon and Patamon were all amazed, before Agumon asked. "Renamon also has a Digisona?"

And though he just watched on as Renamon began to change, Guilmon smiled, pride filling him, for he knew Renamon was already a powerful Digimon, but knew she had the strength to become that more greater.

"That's Lady Renamon alright." Morganamon said with a calmness in his voice, just as the flames died to reveal Renamon's new form.

As Renamon remained standing, her body was curvier and more seductive than before, where her breasts were no longer hidden under her fur, but had expanded, leaving her looking majestic and sexy, which caused a little jealousy and self consciousness to fill Biyomon and Gatomon.

Keeping up in her appearance, Renamon was cast in a yellow, black and white latex catsuit, covering and concealing her private areas, though a portion of her cleavage was cutout, showing off some of her newly acquired ee-sized breasts and zippers.

And upon her paws and her feet were a set of Sakuyamon's gloves and thigh-high boots, while Sakuyamon's spirt appeared behind her.

With Renamon's changes, all were amazed, with Agumon and Patamon staring with awe at Renamon, Guilmon smiling as he looked upon Renamon's new form, while Biyomon and Gatomon looked at Renamon with mixes feelings, both proud of her power, though both desired such strength, to be able to fight and not hold those they loved back any longer.

"Have you decided to tread on the path of light?" Nefertimon's voice then rang in Gatomon's head, where the feline Digimon began to cry out and thrash in her restraints as she felt a great pain flood her mind.

"Then let us forge a contract. I am thou, art thou I... Let your own feeling of light and love fill your desire. Never lose sight of it!" Nefertimon then offered, where Gatomon nodded, not caring what it took to have the power to fight alongside those she loved and defeat the new threat to their world.

"Nefertimon!" Gatomon then called as she broke free from her bindings, landing on all fours, where the feline Digimon then rose her head, revealing Nefartimon's mask had appeared on her face.

And copying Renamon, Gatomon tore off her mask, spilling her blood, before allowing herself to be engulfed in a pure gold light.

"Gatomon!" Patamon said in awe as Gatomon dispersed the light, revealing her new form, where the feline Digimon not only gained a new body, gaining a more slender body and a set of breasts herself, but she was now cast in a bodysuit, taking its appearance from Nefertimon's body design, where Gatomon was cast in the same silver armour her Armour form had, her gloves had changed to match the same as Nefertimon's, each fitted with pink gems, while around her neck was now a long red scarf, the sight of which left most amazed, while Patamon felt the same prideful emotions Guilmon expressed toward Renamon.

"Girls... if you can do it, then so can I!" Biyomon cut in, where she called with determination. "I won't be enslaved, and I won't let anything happen to Sora, Tai, Agumon and everyone I have come to love!"

"I see you've finally made up your mind." Phoenixmon's voice rang in Biyomon's head, where the avian Digimon also yelled in pain as she broke free of her bidings, where the Mega form of Biyomon then added. "Now let's show this creep the true meaning of love. I am thou, art thou I... let us adore your freedom to love with our power combined!"

Giving off a final and proud cry, flames shaped like a phoenix erupted around Biyomon's form and a mask like Phoenixmon's face covered Biyomon's head, changing her drastically as she ripped the mask from off her face and allowed her transformation to commence.

While her body also matured, becoming pleasant on the eyes of the male Digimon, Biyomon had gained a dark brown cavalier hat, with two phoenix-like feathers tucked within, held by a royal purple hatband.

Covering her body was a long-sleeved pale yellow blouse with a pale red jabot.

A light brown corset vest with gold buttons was wrapped around her stomach, pushing up her amble breasts, while red bloomers, alongside black pantyhose covered her feet.

And like Renamon and Gatomon, behind her was Phoenixmon, who too gave off her own great cry of pride, this time causing Agumon to smile at how majestic Biyomon had become.

With all three broken from their restraints, Biyomon then charged, tearing through the fake Biyomon with her talons, where the fake Biyomon broke into countless Data particles, before Renamon and Gatomon did the same, clawing the fake Renamon and Gatomon into bits and destroying the duo, which made the guys smile, remaining prideful of how strong the girls remained.

And just as Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon took down their mindless copies, Tai, Takato, Sora, Kari and Rika entered the area, where Sora, Kari and Rika were in shock at what they saw.

"That's Renamon?" Rika asked in surprise, looking upon Renamon's changed form, where she then questioned. "And is that Sakuyamon behind her?"

"So they are Digisona users as well?" Takato asked, his question causing the girls to look at him, before Sora had to ask. "Digisona users? What is that?"

"In this new world, when a Digimon has a rebellious heart against this Overlord, they awaken their most trusted and powerful Digisonas to aid them in battle." Tai said, trying to explain it as best he could.

"Think of it as a Biomerge, only the Digimon substitute their Data in place of us." Takato added, hoping that his explanation would help the girls understand.

Still a little puzzled, but seeing that Digisonas seemed to be an aspect needed for them to save their friends, Sora, Kari and Rika looked back at their partners, looking to see Renamon approaching the shadow Digimon.

"You know what? We are not some cheap girls you can toy with. Your overlord took everything! Now we're taking it back! We're saving this world!" Renamon declared, drawing out Sakuyamon's Kongou Shakujou spear as she prepared to attack.

"Spirit Strike!" Renamon announced as she and Sakuyamon slammed the spear upon the ground, sending a surge of spiritual energy at the shadow Digimon.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Gatomon followed up, releasing a duo of pink energy beams from the snake-like section of her headdress, which increased in size as Nefertimon also fired a set of beams from her headdress.

"Crimson Flare!" Biyomon called, ending their combined attack as she cast her being in flames and released the inferno alongside Phoenixmon's spirit, wiping out the shadow Digimon, leaving the girls amazed.

"Incredible." Kari said with a continued amazement, just as Sakuyamon, Nefertimon and Phoenixmon disappeared and the masks appeared on the females Digimon's faces.

"Whoa. What was that we just used earlier?" Biyomon questioned as she adjusted her new hat and then asked. "Where the heck did this lot come from? I don't remember wearing clothes."

"At least you got normal clothing." Gatomon said, looking at herself in her new outfit, blushing a little as looked at Renamon and then admitted. "Renamon and I feel almost exposed in these."

"The same thing happened to Guilmon and the others." Takato then told the female Digimon, where the leader of the Tamers went on and said. "You now got Digisonas as your powers."

"Digisonas? What are those?" Renamon asked with a curiousness.

"We'll explain as much as we can" Guilmon said in reply, before he and the other male Digimon did their best to explain the situation.

They told the girls they were in the MetaDigiZone, Digivolutions were sealed away, but due to some rebellious heroic souls in some Digimon where they could use their most trusted Digivolutions to summon a spirit guardian to aid them in battle.

"That would explain about us forging a pact with Sakuyamon and the others." Renamon said as she looked at her body, cupping her breasts as she asked. "So in order to use them again, we just call 'Digisona' and they come to our aid? But why did our bodies change?"

"I'll tell you about Digisonas later but right now, we need to regroup back at the real world and plan our next move." Morganamon spoke up, before he informed. "While we were rescuing Rika, Kari and Sora, we managed to rescue Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, BlackRenamon, Guardromon, Marineangemon and Calumon. However, Davis' group, Impmon and Cyberdramon are yet to be found."

"We'll send them back to the Real World as soon as possible." Tai said in reply.

"So the Fusion Fighters, DATS and the Legendary Warriors are here as well?" Guilmon asked, his question causing Morganamon to nod.

"Well, let's head back." Patamon said, concern expressing his face as he added. "I wanna check up on TK as soon as possible."

"We'd return here once we rest up for a bit. Back to the Real World." Morganamon replied as he withdrew a remote from his jacket, pressed on a device and it teleported everyone out of the MetaDigiZone and back to the Real World as to make their next moves against the overlord and to stop his madness.


	4. Changes

Chapter 4: Changes

"TK... TK... Please open your eyes..." Kari's voice was heard through the darkness, where TK gave off a small groan as he slowly opened his eyes, regaining conscious where he found himself in a bed, his head resting on Kari's lap as she gently stroked the hair out of his eyes.

"Kari..." TK groaned, giving a small smile as he looked at the Digidestined of Light, where he added. "Am I glad to see you... I'm glad to see you're safe..."

As TK then tried to pull himself up, a sudden pain filled him, causing him to look over his body, seeing the bandages wrapped around his chest and back.

"You're still badly injured, so just take it easy for now." Matt said from the side of the bed, expressing care toward his little brother.

"But what was that place, and why were they torturing us?" TK then asked as he lay back down, where Kari resumed to rub TK's head softly, happy to know he was recovering.

"Apparently this Overlord want to merge all the Digital Worlds with the MetaDigiZone and make us lose all sense of thought and free will." Izzy informed, joining Matt, before Tentomon added. "Luckily, Tai and the others got us out before they did any harm to us."

"Or anymore." Gabumon corrected, knowing TK was still in a weakened state before he could start fighting again.

"But the others are still trapped in that world." Tai then said, joining the others. "We need to go back and rescue them."

"We cannot Digivolve in that world, only Guilmon, Agumon, Patamon, Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon can achieve a similar power after they unlocked their Digisonas which they can summon through their masks." Gabumon said, the mention of the Digimon of Hope caused TK to ask. "Speaking of Patamon, where is he?"

"Well..." Sora began to say, recalling the whereabouts of TK's partner.

-Flashback-

After rescuing the female Digimon, Tai, Takato, Sora, Rika, Kari and the Digimon returned to the Real World, where they found waiting for them was Mimi, Palmon, Terriermon and Gabumon.

"You all made it back!" Gabumon said happily, before revealing he had good news.

"TK's recovering well. He is in the Odaiba hospital right now, and he is recovering faster than expected." The Odaiba Digimon of Friendship added, which filled all with relief, namely Kari and Patamon.

"Oh, thank goodness." Patamon said, glad to know his partner would be ok, before he then asked. "And how are the others? Are they ok too?"

Tai, Takato, Rika, Sora, Kari, Mimi, Palmon and Gabumon all looked at them, their expressions uneasy, with some blushing, causing Gatomon to ask with a confusion in her tone. "What is it?"

"I forgot to mention." Morganamon said, who remained the same. "Even when you return to the Real World your bodies will remain changed. And your clothing will only appear in the MetaDigiZone."

"Yeah? And why bring that up?" Agumon asked, confused.

"Well... can anyone freeze a breeze? Ooh-la-la!" Terriermon cut in teasingly, before Guilmon, Renamon, Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon all looked down to see their bodies remained changed and matured, but now they were all completely naked, where the girls' breasts, vaginas and butts were exposed, while the guys' cocks were also hung between their legs.

Seeing they were naked, Renamon, Gatomon and Biyomon shrieked in embarrassment, bending down and covering their breasts and pussies as best they could, while Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon covered their crotches, blushing as deeply as the girls.

"Man! I know I used to be naked before, but not like this!" Guilmon whined, keeping his claws over his manhood, making sure none not only saw it, but saw it was semi erect from Renamon's naked form and Renamon herself from seeing Guilmon's naked form.

"This is embarrassing." Agumon added, wishing he could sheath his manhood as he had done before gaining his Digisona.

"Renamon's freaking stripping habits have never been contagious before right, Rika?" Takato then asked, his question causing Rika to say. "If it is, I can only think of either good or bad things."

"Look away you perverts!" Renamon then snapped, throwing soft pebbles with her tail to try to get everyone to turn away, not liking the added attention to her.

And while most saw this as a distressing moment, Mimi smiled, seeing it as an opportunity, her face perking up with joy as she said. "Don't worry, guys. I can take them all clothes shopping."

"Come on. I can already imagine some amazing outfits you all will look great in." Mimi then said, before going into an array of questions, including size measurements, preferences to colours and even favourite clothing designers, leaving many of the Digimon sweat dropping.

-End flashback-

"So Mimi took the Digimon out clothes shopping so they wouldn't feel embarrassed or exposed." Kari said, assuring TK as she kept him close in her lap, smiling as she added. "And Takato and Rika are with them, just in case Mimi gets a little ahead of herself and winds up blowing all her money on clothes she's not even going to wear for the next six months."

"Ah, I see..." TK just said, for he never thought there would be a day Patamon would wear clothes, leaving him wondering just how his partner was doing at the moment.

-Meanwhile-

Having managed to find some clothing, with Takato and Rika managing to pry Mimi away from most of the other shops, the group took to a clothing shop specializing in both human and Digimon figures, to which Mimi, Takato and Rika stood outside the changing rooms, while within, the Digimon were putting on the clothing they had been given.

"OK, Guilmon. Let's get a good look at you." Takato then called, curious to see the new Guilmon, to which Guilmon then came out of his changing room, revealing he was now wearing a white cotton long sleeved shirt, which was underneath a green silk jacket, while blue zip up pants covered his lower region.

"Ah, that looks good." Mimi commented, giving Guilmon a supporting thumbs up.

"Just one thing missing." She then said, excusing herself and returning with a brown neckerchief scarf, which she carefully wrapped around Guilmon's neck, backing away with a grin and saying with pride. "And perfect. You look like a protagonist in these clothes."

"I'd say. You look so cool, Guilmon." Takato said, agreeing with Mimi, while Rika had to admit Guilmon did look good, but just gave a silent huff and a small nod in reply.

"Thanks, you three." Guilmon said, blushing form the compliments, while giving his jacket a few soft tugs, still getting used to wearing clothing.

"OK, Renamon. It's your turn" Rika then called, causing all to face Renamon's changing booth, awaiting for the foxy Digimon to show herself.

'I wonder how Renamon will look.' Guilmon thought, looking at himself and blushing. 'And I wonder what she'll think of me.'

Breaking from his thoughts, Guilmon, Takato, Rika and Mimi then saw Renamon come out, wearing a white sleeveless top, with the front slightly open and showing off a little bit of her cleavage and her stomach, including her belly button.

The bottom of the shirt had a purple lace trim and featured the insignia of the Yin and Yang in the middle, while over the shirt Renamon had taken to wearing a purple hood, which she did not wear over her head.

Her lower region consisted of set with a pair of blue denim shorts and a pair of purple heeled boots.

And while she still wore her purple gloves, she seemed a little different.

"Rika, do I feel less exposed in this?" Renamon then asked as she tugged the bottoms of her shorts as it almost give her a wedgie.

"You look fine, Renamon. You've got the most matured figure of them all." Rika said in reply, trying to assure her partner, seeing Renamon's discomfort in her change in appearance was still something she was getting used to.

"I agree with Rika. You look amazing, Renamon. You look beautiful." Guilmon said, honestly filling his tone, which caused Renamon to blush, both at Guilmon's words, as well as noticing his clothing, where she said in reply. "Thank you, Guilmon. And you look good too, very handsome."

As both Tamer Digimon remained blushing at the other's complimenting words, they were brought out of their silence as both heard snickering, causing Guilmon, Renamon and the others to look over where they saw Palmon and Gabumon had played a joke on Patamon and Gatomon, swapping their clothes, with Patamon now wearing tiny shorts, a vest, a polo hat and brown shirt, while Gatomon was wearing a cat onesie, the sight of which made even Guilmon and Renamon giggle a little.

"I am not wearing this in public." Gatomon said, crossing her arms as a defiant glare appeared on her face.

"This stuff itches." Patamon added, agreeing with Gatomon, before both turned as Agumon exited his changing room, where they saw the Digimon of Courage now wearing an orange jacket, blue jeans and a red scarf, followed shortly by Biyomon, who wore a beautiful pink dress, alongside a beautiful hat with feathers in it, giving her an elegant quality.

And at seeing Gatomon and Patamon, Agumon and Biyomon laughed.

"Hahaha. You guys look really silly." Agumon said, which continued to bother the feline Digimon, who just glared at him.

"That's enough teasing and let get you two some proper clothes" Mimi sighed.

-A while later-

After Mimi managed to find more suitable clothing, Patamon changed and was now wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and green pants, not only finding it more appealing, but it didn't itch or irritate his body.

As for Gatomon, she now wore a white vest, a blue jacket and tight yellow shorts, where she proudly showed off her new figure to the others.

"That's better." Patamon said as he adjusted his jacket.

"I agree." Gatomon said, smiling.

"Now that is more better" Agumon agreed.

"Agumon's right. You look amazing in that. You look really cute." Patamon admitted, his comment making Gatomon smile and say. "And you look much better... I mean you always look good... I mean..."

"It's alright. We all know what you mean." Renamon cut in with a small smile, before the foxy Digimon suggested. "Now what do you say we head on back? I am sure our friends are wondering what's taking us so long."

"Yeah. Let's pay for the clothes and see what Morganamon has to say." Guilmon said, agreeing with Renamon, before all began to leave the shop, with Mimi purchasing their new clothing, as well as several outfits that caught her eye before they could return.

-Back at the hospital-

With TK back on his feet, Patamon was so relieved to know TK would be ok, to which the Digidestined and Tamers gathered around to discuss what was going on, where Agumon faced Morganamon and asked. "So Morganamon, mind telling us why this Overlord plan to merge our worlds with the MetaDigiZone?"

"He is a cold hearted virus who sees happiness and joy as a distraction, which has given him a hatred for all living life, so he created this little realm called the MetaDigiZone so he can slowly merge the Digital World together." Morganamon told the Digidestined and Tamers.

"As for his motives, he wants to enslave all the female Digimon for his 'brainwashed harem', turning every female Digimon he deems worthy into mindless sex slaves he can use for pleasure and reproduction. As for any Digimon he sees as either a problem or unneeded, he plans to destroy them." Morganamon added, disgusting all from what they had heard.

"That is sick. No way I would be become sex toy for that sleezeball!" Renamon said, hating the thought of some perverted freak taking advantage of her and impregnating her.

"Humans as well?" Mimi asked with worry, which made Morganamon nod.

"Even female humans, but he wants to start with the Digimon before he gets his hands on anybody from the Real World." The cat-like Digimon said in reply.

"Now we know more about our enemy, but we need to know more." Guilmon pointed out, tapping his mask and asking. "How do these Digisonas work?"

"The Digisonas can react to those who strongly rebel the rules of the world and they can call on all Digisonas as possible, even using some from your friends. To use them, just call the name of the Digivolution, call out Digisona and take off the mask to unleash their powers" Morganamon replied.

Unsure, but having to check, Terriemron asked. "So wait a minute. Does that mean Guilmon can use MegaGargomon's powers as well?"

"Right. So you all better give half your power to Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Guilmon and Renamon so they can do the fighting for you by using your Digivolutions to aid them in their Digisona forms." Morganamon said in reply.

"I am not fond of everyone doing Gabumon's battles for him, but it needs to be done." Matt said, feeling a little excluded, but knew that in their own way, he and Gabumon were ensuring the Digital World's protection.

Gabumon and Gomamon surrounded Agumon and put a hand to his body as they gave the Digimon of Courage some of their powers, similar actions occurred as Palmon and Tentomon gave a fraction of their energy to Biyomon.

Terriermon and Guardromon gave what power they could to Guilmon, while MarineAngemon, BlackRenamon and Lopmon shared their strength with Renamon, all hoping that their powers and Digivolutions would assist their friends one way or another.

Finished with their transfer, Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Guilmon and Renamon thanked their friends, before facing Morganamon.

"I guess we need to rescue Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon and Veemon to gain their powers as well." Gatomon guessed.

"As well you'll all received the powers of the Legendary Warriors, the Digimon of DATS and the Fusion Fighter once they share their power with you." Morganamon said in reply.

"And so what do we do?" Tai asked, where he pointed out. "We cannot let our Digimon do all the fighting while we do nothing."

"The Digimon still need your trust and your power. So you will need to tag along as well." Morganamon informed.

"That we can do." TK replied, taking a stand as he said. "I say we return to the MetaDigiverse to find Davis and the others tomorrow, and then we'll find Impmon and Cyberdramon."

"Then you don't mind me and Ryo tagging along just to see if they are alright?" BlackRenamon asked, where the brunette expressed worry for Cyberdramon, while BlackRenamon seemed to express her concerns for another member of their team, though most were unsure who.

"Of course." Sora said, understanding Ryo's worry. "And don't worry. Cyberdramon will be ok."

While Sora remained comforting Ryo, Tai approached the Tamers.

"Takato and Rika, I know it'll be a while before you can find a way back to your own world, would you like to stay with us for tonight?" Tai asked, which made Takato nod and smile at Tai's generosity.

"Sure. Thanks, Tai." The brunette said with a continued smile, before Rika gave a small smile, glad she could depend on the Digidestined to look out for her.

"Henry, I'll help you find a way to contact Hypnos so we can sort this crisis out." Izzy said as he and Henry conversed, causing both to smile, knowing that their shared genius would be crucial in returning the Tamers home, stopping the overlord and undoing any brainwashing he may have already inflicted upon any unfortunate to cross his path.

-That night-

Having split up and trying to get some sleep, within the Kamiya's apartment, while Tai and Agumon had given Takato and Guilmon their room for the night, more than happy to sleep on the couch, upon the sleeping bag given to him, Guilmon gave off soft moans next to Renamon, for he found himself having the dream of himself behind bars, back in the Velvet Room where the three Digimon awaited him.

"So are you ready to start the fight against the Overlord?" One of the female guards asked.

"I am sure am. I won't let this Overlord rob us our free will." Guilmon said back, before having to ask. "But why are you three always getting in my dream."

"I think it's high time I introduce myself. My name is Igormon. I am the master of the Velvet Room." The pointy nose clerk Digimon said, before telling Guilmon. "And I decide whenever you shall live or die. However, you're lucky. Your judgement won't come yet. Your friends need you for the time being."

"And we see if you are innocent or guilty." The other female guard said with a more serious tone.

"Innocent? Guilty? What do you mean? I have done nothing wrong." Guilmon pointed out defensively.

"That depends on your actions. Use your Digisonas well, boy" Igormon said, just before the room disappeared once again, causing Guilmon to shoot up as he awoke.

"That dream again... It feels so real..." Guilmon said as he remained in place on his sleeping bag, taking a moment to think the matter over.

However, his worrying thoughts were put on hold when he heard a soft purring, turning to look at the slumbering form of Renamon, where he found that as the moonlight shone on her, she looked as beautiful as ever, leaving Guilmon thinking. 'Whatever happens to me, I need to make sure no harm comes to my friends.'

'But that dream... I need to tell Takato tomorrow.' Guilmon then thought, gazing at Renamon a little longer, taking in her continued beauty before eventually drifting off and falling asleep.

Though with all the questions than answers running through his mind, it took a while before he could sleep again, not that he minded looking at the pleasant beauty that was Renamon.


	5. Awakening of Miracles

Chapter 5: Awakening of Miracles

Once morning came, Guilmon woke up early, for he wished to talk to Takato about his dream, making sure to tell the brunette everything he could recall and not leave anything out, which piqued Takato's interest and made him ask. "So this Igormon and these two unknown Digimon came to your dream more than once saying something about innocent or guilty?"

"Yeah. I don't know if this is a dream or something is about to happen to us." Guilmon said in reply, causing Takato to say with seriousness in his voice. "I don't know but whatever the case is, since you are involved, we need to sort this mystery soon."

While Takato and Guilmon conversed, Tai, Sora, Rika, Ryo, Agumon, Biyomon, Renamon, BlackRenamon and Morganamon eventually entered the room, where Tai informed. "We'll just for Kari. She is bringing TK from the hospital."

A while later, the door opened again, where Kari, Gatomon and Patamon helped lead a nearly recovered TK through the door.

"Thank you and sorry for the wait." Kari apologized, her apology causing Sora to smile and say assuringly. "It's no worry."

"We're just glad TK's well again." Biyomon added with an equal cheerfulness.

"Thanks for looking after me while I was recovering." TK then said, feeling a whole lot better, before looking amongst the changed Digimon and commenting. "But I still can't get used to Patamon wearing clothing."

"I know what you mean." Patamon said in reply, checking himself out, before Agumon cut in, reminding all that they had a new adventure and a new enemy to face.

"Alright everyone, back to the DigiMetaverse. We need to rescue the others." The Digimon of Courage said, causing Morganamon to nod, withdraw their remote and say. "Back we go."

And with that, all were teleported back to the DigiMetaverse, back to the Prison Castle, where all took in their surroundings, most of which was dark hallways of stone cobble, before noticing the changes in their Digimon.

"Hey, our Digimon are back wearing those clothes again." Sora said, noticing that Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Guilmon and Renamon were back wearing the clothes they wore when they first appeared in the DigiMetaverse again, along with the masks that came with their outfits.

"Our masks, they feel more powerful now." Renamon then said, looking at her right paw, feeling her strength.

"That was because it contains all the powers from all your friend's Digivolutions who shared their powers with you." Morganamon informed, causing Guilmon to ask curiously. "So if I want to use MegaGargomon's powers I can use his Digisona?"

The question made Morganamon nod.

"Sweet!" Patamon called, thinking of all the possibilities, all the power he could use and share amongst his friends, only for the atmosphere to change as yell came from the distant shadows.

"That's Hawkmon's cry!" Biyomon said, concern filling her tone at hearing the Digimon of Love and Sincerity in distress.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tai questioned, rushing down the hall with Agumon, both determined not to let the same harm that fell TK also come to their other allies.

Rushing alongside Tai and Agumon, the group all ran down the hall, arriving to see Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Veemon were battling, struggling against Wormmon, only the insect Digimon's body was glowing with a dark aura, his eyes were a menacing yellow and he seemed intent on defeating those he called his friends.

While Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Veemon did what they could to hold Wormmon back, locked behind bars were their partners, Cody, Yolei, Davis and Ken, all shocked at what they were witnessing.

"Stop Wormmon! Don't do this!" Ken begged, grabbing the bars, tugging on them, trying to get through to his partner, but found his pleas were ignored.

"Petite Tackle!" Wormmon then called with an unexpected malice in his voice, slamming his being into Veemon, knocking the Digimon of Miracles in the gut and sending him crashing to the floor.

"Ok... that hurt..." Veemon groaned, only to find Wormmon was not the same as he was, attacking again and showing no mercy, horrifying the Digidestined, with Yolei crying out. "What has the Overlord done to him? Please, stop!"

As Wormmon continued to attack, striking Hawkmon and Armadillomon alongside Veemon via his Silk Thread attack, feeling as if they were being struck by thin daggers of web, the insect Digimon stopped attacking, sensing he had other foes to face.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called out, casting off a sphere of flame, which Wormmon leapt away from, turning to face the newcomers, showing his hostility toward them.

Concerned and confused, Tai called. "Davis, what's going on? What is Wormmon doing?"

"Tai! Kari! Sora! TK! Am I glad to see you guys." Davis said, relieved no further harm had befallen his friends, before getting serious as he pointed out. "The Overlord has done something to Wormmon and now he's been turned against us!"

"We can see that." Agumon said in reply as he and Guilmon rushed to Veemon's aid and helped him up to his feet.

Glad to see his friends, not only happy to see they were alright but there to lend their strength, noticing there were more amongst their circle of friends, as well as their physical changes, Veemon had to ask. "Agumon, you came, but who is the muscular dino with the red coat and the kinky vixen in the catsuit with you, and why do you look so different?"

"Kinky? Hey! I didn't choose this outfit!" Renamon snapped, part of her feeling as though she should hit Veemon before Wormmon, only to stop as she felt Guilmon's claw rest on her shoulder.

"Easy, Renamon. We are here to help, not to cause unneeded fights." Guilmon said, facing the Digidestined Digimon and informing. "Listen up, we are the only ones who can fight proper in this world."

Confused, Armadillomon asked. "And what do ya mean by that, partner?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to stop Wormmon." Agumon said in reply.

"Alright, but I didn't say it was a bad thing." Veemon replied, defending himself, before eyeing Gatomon and Biyomon, where he spoke his mind. "Gatomon and Biyomon both look pretty kinky too."

"Drop the kinky word ok? We prefer mature looking." Gatomon sighed, knowing Veemon wasn't trying to annoy them, but his choice of words was making him seem boneheaded.

"Whoops. Sorry." Veemon apologized, keeping his mouth shut as he watched on, watching as the others prepared to fight, though he couldn't help but keep an eye on Gatomon's body.

"Ah... the Digimon who can use Digisonas. My lord has awakened me. I am done aiding you and have joined the wining side now." Wormmon suddenly said, his tone of darkness.

"Wormmon, what are you saying?" Kari questioned.

"The Overlord used some kind of virus to brainwash Wormmon, darken his heart and turn him against us. We are the only ones who can help free him by purifying his heart." Morganamon informed.

"Purify it? How?" Renamon asked.

"I know what you lot can do and I will not allow that to happen. I'll just crush you all here and now!" Wormmon cut in as he prepared to attack.

"Wormmon, how can you say that?" Veemon asked, backing away but pointing out. "We're buddies!"

"Former buddies. My heart has become one with the Overlord. I will help merge the worlds together! Scum like you never understands me!" Wormmon said back, continuing to give off a dark tone with his words.

"Wormmon, that's not true!" Yolei said.

"Wormmon, why? Why would you say that after all we've through together?" Hawkmon questioned sadly.

"Don't let him get to you." Guilmon called.

"You know Wormmon better than that. Remember, he tried to free Ken from his evil, and now it's your turn to free him. Don't let his words sway you. Show your resolve to save him." Guilmon went on to say, his knowledge of their past a surprise to Ken and the others.

"Come on, Veemon. You know Wormmon better than us. You know this is not him who's talking. It's whoever controlling him" Agumon added as Veemon's eyes widen with realization.

"Agumon, how are you...?" Hawkmon began to say, before Veemon cut in, shaking his head of his doubts and saying. "Yeah, you're right. Wormmon might say he's changed, but I know the real Wormmon is still in there, he just needs a reminder of who he really is and what he really stands for."

"This overlord is scum! Controlling my best friend! And for that, I'll never forgive him! You hear me, Wormmon! I won't let you be a pawn to the Overlord's scheme! I'll beat you back to your senses and we'll destroy this overlord!" Veemon yelled as he punched his fist in his palm.

"What?!" Wormmon questioned.

"Have you finally come to your senses?" A voice rang in Veemon's head, causing him to yell and clutch his head, pain filling his mind as he continued to listen to the voice.

"How foolish of you to cast away your hope in friendship, best you embrace Courage, Friendship and Miracles together and face this threat head on. Let us now forge a contract."

"Flamedramon…" Veemon let out at the familiar voice within his head, just before he fell on his hands and knees from the pain and dug his claws in the ground.

"I am thou, thou art I. It's time you teach these villains the meaning of Courage, Friendship and Miracles." Flamedramon's voice said with more passion and devotion, causing Veemon to act on these emotions as he rose to his feet, with a mask resembling Flamedramon's helmet appearing upon his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Come, Flamedramon!" Veemon called ripping the mask off his face, spilling his blood, before his body was engulfed in orange flames.

"Veemon!" Davis cried out, thinking his partner was in distress, until he could sense that within the inferno, Veemon was not being harmed but was gaining further power.

"Look, Veemon's a Digisona user too!" Biyomon said, amazed, while Agumon smirked, knowing that behind Veemon's goofiness, he was a true warrior.

And as the flames cast off of Veemon's being, it revealed Veemon had changed, where he was now as tall as Agumon and dressed in a red high-collared puff-sleeved jumpsuit, with a flame patterned sash worn across his hips, while cream motorcycle boots and yellow gloves covered his hands.

Lastly, behind him was the Flamedramon Digisona, continuing to cast off a flaming aura to him as he remained by Veemon's side.

"No matter what it takes, I will free you and bring this Overlord to justice!" Veemon declared.

"How dare you! Then witness my dark powers!" Wormmon said back, before engulfing himself in a dark energy, altering his own being and changing to a hideous worm-like monster with sharp claws, poisonous webbing oozing form its maw and glowing red eyes, the sight of which shocked and horrified many of the Digidestined.

However, seemingly calm, Morganamon commented. "Guess we've just encountered our first boss."

Nodding in reply to Morganamon's words, having a few questions, but deciding to fight first and ask later, Tai took command as he instructed. "We'll free Davis and the others."

"We'll leave Wormmon, or whatever this thing calls itself to you guys." The brunette told the Digimon.

"You ok if we join too, as Digisona users?" Patamon asked as he, Agumon, Guilmon, Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon joined Veemon's side, causing the Digimon of Miracles to give off a big grin.

"Yeah. Let the show begin!" Veemon replied with a continued smirk, before facing the dark form of Wormmon and attacking.

"Fire Shot!" The 'V' marked Digimon exclaimed, using Flamedramon's attack as his own as he cast his hands in flame and threw a set of fireballs at Wormmon, striking the monstrous being, which seemed to anger it.

Snarling, Wormmon then attacked.

"Poisoned Silk Web!" He called visciously, releasing a massive stream of purple black webbing from his maw at the Digimon, where all saw the attack and ducked.

"Be careful. One hit and no doubt we'll wind up sick." Biyomon called in warning, telling from the name and the oozing purple of Wormmon's attack that they would be poisoned if any of his web made contact with their beings, causing all to nod.

"Then we better hurry this up and save Wormmon from himself." Patamon said in reply.

"Digisona, MetalGarurumon!" Agumon then announced, using his mask to summon a transparent copy of MetalGarurumon, before the Digimon of Courage bellowed. "Metal Wolf Claw!"

With his call, the copy of MetalGarurumon cast off a massive blast of ice from his maw, which blasted Wormmon, causing him to give off an agonized cry of pain from the attack.

And quick to follow, Renamon was next to attack.

"Digisona, Kuzuhamon!" She announced, using the strength of her sister's Mega form.

"Amethyst Storm" Renamon then let out, casting off a series of rose petals from Kuzuhamon's spear to knock the monster that was Wormmon back.

"Nice to see she is using my power." BlackRenamon said, part of her feeling as though she was fighting with her sister, that her power was a bond, her way to ensure their victory.

But in order to obtain their victory, they needed all the help they could get.

"Hawkmon! Armadillomon! Give half your powers to Gatomon and Patamon and half to Veemon!" Guilmon then called, attacking with Rapidmon's Digisona.

"That way they can use your powers to help him!" The red dino Digimon explained as he gathered energy in his claws and feet, casting it off as Rapidmon's Tri-Beam attack.

"Ok, let's do this." Armadillomon said, feeling ready to fight.

"You ready, Hawkmon?" He then asked, causing the Digimon of Love and Sincerity to nod.

"You can count on me." Hawkmon said in reply, before both rose their arms and give their power to Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, causing a set of green and yellow lights to shoot into their being, with Patamon and Gatomon feeling their DNA digivolution powers within them where Veemon has their armour and other digivolution in him, increasing their power.

"Thanks for the powerup." Veemon said, facing Wormmon as he called. "Now let's do this!"

"Dark Tackle!" Wormmon called, furious from the attacks and tried to regain the upper hand as he tried to ram Renamon, curling up and shooting himself forward.

But Wormmon missed as Guilmon leapt in, gracefully sliding his arms around Renamon's being and moving both leap to safety.

"Thank you, Guilmon." Renamon said, smiling as she added. "You keep protecting me like this, I might have to hire you as my bodyguard."

"It's no problem." Guilmon replied, glad Renamon was alright, but blushed a little as he noticed how she had wrapped her arms around him, almost embracing him as he held her.

While Guilmon set Renamon down, Patamon sided with Gatomon.

"Gatomon, let's try that move. You ready?" The Digimon of Hope asked, getting a nod from the feline Digimon.

"Digisona, Pegasusmon!" Patamon then announced, summoning Pegasusmon's power.

"Digisona, Nefertimon!" Gatomon followed up, summoning the power of her Armour Digivolution form, before both Digimon attacked as one.

"Golden Noose!" They called together, using their combined power to hold Wormmon in place, causing him to snarl furiously as he remained bound by the lines of light.

"Now, everyone! Attack!" Agumon called, concentrating his energy and calling upon Zudomon's power.

"Zudo Hammer!" He then exclaimed as the transparent Zudomon slammed his hammer down, sending a bolt of thunder to run along the floor and toward the restrained Wormmon.

"Meteor Wing!" Biyomon called, casting Birdramon's attack alongside Agumon's, where she released a set of massive flames from her wings.

"Dragon Wheel!" Renamon followed up, using Kyubimon's attack as she leapt to the sky, curled up into a ball and gathered blue flames upon her being that she then released as a massive dragon.

"Pyro Blaster!" Guilmon let out with a mighty roar, using Growlmon's powers to strike, opening his maw and releasing his own wave of flames.

"Tempest Wing!" Veemon announced with might, using Halsemon's power to surround himself into a tornado, launching himself off from within the Halsemon projection and slammed his being into Wormmon.

And with the combined attacks, Wormmon cried in pain, unable to withstand the damage, where he then collapsed, defeated, before the darkness faded and he slowly returned to normal.

"Wormmon!" Ken called out with concern at seeing his partner unconscious, worried to his physical and mental state, where the Digidestined of Kindness rushed over to check on him the second tai had unlocked his cell.

"He's alright. We just stopped his monstrous form, so he'll just need some rest." Biyomon assured, gently rubbing Ken's back with her left arm.

"Now, Guilmon. Use your powers to purify his heart!" Morganamon then called out, the command confusing most and causing Takato to ask. "And how can we do that?"

"Since he is the leader, Guilmon has the power to use Virus Cleanser, which should help restore his heart back to normal." Morganamon said in reply.

"This guy is our new leader?" Veemon asked, speaking his mind again as he admitted. "No offence, he's a great fighter, but he seems too serious to be a leader."

"I am not normally too serious. It's my new appearance I guess." Guilmon said in reply, before blushing again as he felt Renamon behind him, her arms wrapping around his being as she said. "I think you'll make a fine leader, and I'll gladly do whatever you say."

"Yeah, I think so too. He looks like leadership material." Agumon commented.

"Gets our vote." Gatomon said as Patamon and Biyomon nodded in agreement, before Veemon smiled and gave a thumbs up, showing he too was on board with the idea of Guilmon in charge.

"Guess I have no choice." Guilmon said with a small smile and shrugged, causing Renamon to keep her smile as she slid her paws off of him and moved aside.

'Guilmon, you have come so far since we first met. I am glad we met, and I know you will only continue to grow.' The foxy Digimon thought as she looked at Guilmon with pride, proud to side with him, but more so to have him in her life.

"This cannot be..." Wormmon groaned, regaining consciousness and showing his still dark heart. "How could I lose? I failed Ken. The overlord will have him killed!"

Confused, Agumon asked. "Wait a second. You mean you allowed the Overlord to twist your mind so you can protect Ken?"

"He... he promised to spare Ken if I allowed his power to infect me." Wormmon replied, ashamed.

"YOU FOOL!" Veemon suddenly shouted, which shocked Wormmon at Veemon's outburst.

"Don't you get it? That Overlord guy wants us all dead. He'd probably betray you and kill Ken as well. All he wants is to rule all the worlds by merging with all the Digital Worlds and kill us all for trying to save it!" The Digimon of Miracles then added, continuing to express a surprising amount of frustration, though inside he knew that if Davis was in peril, he would most likely allow the darkness within him to take over if it meant his partner's safety.

"Not to mention that the Overlord wants to turn us female Digimon into mindless dolls." Biyomon added, recalling her mindless puppet form and hoping that would never become her.

"That's messed up." Veemon said, which made Agumon nod and say. "You have no idea. But go on, Veemon."

"Right. Where was I? Oh yeah. You must not believe a word that jerk is saying, he is using you!" Veemon told Wormmon, before placing a hand on the insect Digimon's head, looking down with a caring smile and adding. "Never forget who your real friends are. Remember that we are always here to help you, so there's no need to ever trust anybody who uses others to do his dirty work."

"Wormmon, when I was once the Digimon Emperor, you remained loyal to me, you knew we were destined to be a team, but you picked the wrong side before I realized my mistakes. Please let Guilmon help you. Rejoin us and help us save this world." Ken then said as he knelt before Wormmon and held his hand out in a caring gesture.

"Ken... I..." Wormmon could only say, conflicted in his emotions, before Guilmon cut in.

"Virus Cleanser!"

From his call, Wormmon turned around, looking to see Guilmon now held a ball of light to his chest, which shone with a pure light, affecting Wormmon as the dark aura disappeared, the dark powers he held vanishing, before his yellow eyes returned to their normal and innocent blue.

"Wormmon, are you ok?" Ken asked as Wormmon collapsed after his purification, before the insect Digimon opened his eyes, finding himself in Ken's arms, where he looked at his partner and said sadly. "Ken, I am so sorry. I didn't mean all these things I've said. The Overlord, he... he used me... and some others. He used a powerful virus on me to make me forget what I was protecting in the first place."

"It's alright, Wormmon." Gatomon said, approaching Guilmon, Ken and Wormmon, where the feline Digimon smiled and added. "It's good you've back to normal."

"Wow, look at me." Veemon cut in as he finally noticed his changes, having been caught up in their fight to notice, before feeling around the mask on his face and asking the others. "So I can use my friends and my Digivolutions powers to my will?"

"Yeah, but when we get you back to the Real World, we need to do some clothes shopping, otherwise you'll be walking around naked." Biyomon pointed out.

"Wait a second..." Agumon suddenly said, recalling Wormmon's words, facing the insect Digimon and asking. "Others? What others?"

"We, others!" A familiar voice suddenly said, one of wickedness, before all looked in shock, including Ryo and BlackRenamon, where the group saw Impmon and Cyberdramon enter the area, their bodies surrounded by dark auras, while their eyes glowed the same sinister yellow Wormmon's had produced in the midst of his corruption.

"Impmon... Cyberdramon... not you too." Guilmon said as he knew he had no choice, he had to fight his friends.

And he knew that despite Impmon being a Rookie, their next fight would be a greater ordeal than their clash with Wormmon and his dark form, for they would be facing not only an Ultimate, possibly a Mega, but an even greater darkness.


End file.
